Compatible
by Fivercon
Summary: Returning to an old favorite. Pink flowers and green eyed foxes are just too much to leave alone. Drabbles.
1. Knowledge

A/N: Well, I'm back to my beloved Yu Yu Hakusho and more importantly, our favorite couple. It's been quite a while and I haven't even finished posting the new chapters of "My Hope" yet, but more KB is always a good thing. I just thought a couple of drabbles will inspire me to get moving on those projects. So for now loyal KB fans, enjoy these short little guys.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own a million dollars either but I do own a cool little account where I can write and publish stories about them online! Well, at least about YYH and that's fine with me.

* * *

**1: Knowledge**

He knew his mother's life was going to be saved by his.

He knew when Yusuke was about to be killed by Hiei.

He knew how to defeat Genbu: the seemingly invincible puzzle.

He knew that Kuwabara needed a patient teacher who was willing to guide him.

He knew that he had to stay alive for the survival of the Urameshi Team.

He knew his past would haunt him eventually.

He knew his future was on a crash course with his past.

He knew the key to unlock the door of mysterious words.

He knew when justice needed to be carried out no matter how cruel it seemed.

He knew the bonds with his team were strong and stopped at nothing to maintain that constant friendship.

He knew when it was time to sever ties with his other half for good.

But does he know?

Does he know how people care for him?

How people admire him?

Why so many yearn for his attention?

Does he know why people rely on him so much?

Why people cared when his blood made crimson the tournament ring?

Why their heartbeats quickened when they witnessed his decision to give up on life in front of so many unfriendly eyes?

Does he know that he's loved?

Does he know that people want him to continue living, moving onward?

How they want him to keep sharing his wisdom and kindness to friend and stranger alike?

How they need him to just be there?

Does he know that he's loved?

By me? As a friend?

Maybe.

As more?

Probably not.

But when he takes my hand in his…

….I always think he does.


	2. Patience

A/N: Back again for a little Thanksgiving treat. Man, I have GOT to say that you guys are so awesome. I don't know why, but people who read KB stuff seem to review more on average and that really makes my day. Weird but wonderful. Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Breaks my heart every time.

* * *

**2: Patience**

Why do people call me patient?

I have my limits too.

School.

Girls.

Kuwabara.

Hiei.

Yusuke.

Demons.

Life and death situations.

Three identities.

A dark past.

An uncertain future.

How can I keep it all in?

Why don't I just lose it?

A simple thing.

Her laughter…

All right.

So I am patient.


	3. Layers

A/N: Another drabble to add to the collection. These are so much fun to write and I hope you're enjoying them! Oh, I just wanted to say that these drabbles are pretty much random. They can be just about anything really and that's why I rated this fic as 'T' just to be safe.

Disclaimer: Ah, my favorite part. The part where I admit that I don't own this awesome series!

* * *

**3: Layers**

I'm named after a flower.

A complex flower with many petals that cover an invisible center.

But I guess that invisible center fits me.

I don't really have anything to hide.

I wear my heart on my sleeve. There's nothing that I don't share.

If only he was capable of that too.

He fits the image better than I do.

There's a shroud that veils him.

It covers the wounds that tear at him.

Physically.

Mentally.

He doesn't show the scars but I can see.

It's clear to me.

But there's nothing I can do.

He quietly covers them with a mask woven together by many years of experience and hardships.

One look into his eyes and I can only dip my fingertips into the unfathomable depths of his pain.

But he has coped with it throughout all of his years.

Who am I to say anything?

In another light though, I see his courage.

His determination and resilience.

His patience.

And I guess that's why I love him.

Perhaps sooner or later, I'll unravel those petals that hide his soul and he'll understand that he doesn't need to be alone.

Maybe then there would be some light that can peak through the winding corners of the layers that shields his heart.


	4. Compatible

A/N: Happy December everyone! Christmas is approaching us fast and nothing puts the happy in holidays like snow does! I am really excited and I hope you are too. Well, in the spirit of all the merriment and certain deadlines that have been completed this week, I am freakin' excited to bring you the next short little drabble. It's extremely short though and not that good compared to my other ones so...I felt bad for this little guy and decided to call it...

Disclaimer: Everyone knows what disclaimer is so let's just move on to...

* * *

**4: Compatible**

She's on a whole different level.

And I don't mean her powers.

Her kind.

Or her world.

I'm talking about her self.

Her smile.

Her eyes.

Her demeanor.

It's a contrast to me.

Me.

Dark.

Cold.

Ruthless.

But it fits.

She's fit.

My other half.

Compatible.


	5. Fluffy

A/N: Let's move on from the angsty stuff for now shall we? Here's something more lighthearted. It also seems to fit the season…well to me at least. The pairing is a little different but I like it.

Disclaimer: I would put it on my Christmas list but I don't think anyone can get it for me because it's already been taken!

* * *

**5: Fluffy**

A word with so many meanings to it.

The name of a dog.

A special, old pillow.

A favorite sweater.

A new type of whipped cream.

A light pile of snow on the grass.

A word that describes fics that deals with mushy romance themes.

Fluffy, mushy, soft.

They're all the same.

They all mean comfort.

A comfort that envelops you.

For me?

My comfort?

Something that envelops me?

A pair of silver fox ears.


	6. Vulnerability

A/N: I decided to put this up for all of you people out there who are stressing because of one thing or another. It's always this time of year that gets to you doesn't it? Same goes for me.

On a brighter note, here is more lighthearted goodness. Who knew weaknesses could be a good thing?

Disclaimer: According to the dictionary, I deny having a connection with or having any responsibility involving the series Yu Yu Hakusho. Ouch.

* * *

**6: Vulnerability**

Kittens.

Why kittens?

Their playfulness.

Cheerfulness.

Their sly ways.

Sly ways?

Yes, it's appropriate.

You don't see it?

Well, I do.

Ferocity.

Innocence.

Curiosity.

Those are some similarities.

When they get to me…

…my wall comes down.

Quietly, but nonetheless down.

I keep it a secret.

She doesn't know.

No one does.

But I do.

And when I step back and observe, more similarities come to my mind.

It's just her expression.

Her personality.

Her charm.

But it's also a key move to win.

She's probably unaware but I know.

There's no impenetrable defense that I possess.

Nothing can change that fact.

A battle I'll always be glad to forfeit.


	7. Scent

A/N: Ok, this one's why I rated these seemingly innocent drabbles 'T'. It's nothing too much though. Usually it's kind of uncomfortable when I'm writing these scenes (not that I've written a lot...actually, this is my first attempt…) but this one was pretty fun! I love it and I hope you do too.

Disclaimer: I don't own these two cool characters on Yu Yu Hakusho…or anyone else in it either. What an original disclaimer.

* * *

**7: Scent**

Mornings: one of my least favorite things.

Stupid alarm clock that bellows a 'good morning'.

The cold air that greets me as I begin the day.

Sleep's heavy pull over my eyes as I struggle to awaken.

The lead that seeps throughout my body when I try to move.

No.

That's not the only reason.

A hand that holds onto mine.

Warm and soft.

Silencing the alarm.

Pulls me back into comfort.

Back into bliss.

The soft pillows welcome my blue tresses once more.

Red strands lay a pillow away.

A smile that wipes the irritation away into nothingness.

Striking viridian eyes that wakes me up altogether anyway.

A trace of roses that fills the air and heighten my senses.

A sweet scent.

Then…

…a…

…noogie.

Noogie.

Totally out of character.

A pillow finds its way into my hand.

I swing it but one finds its way to my face first.

Retaliation.

Laughter.

Feathers.

All the while mingling with the fragrance of seemingly absent roses.

But I know better.

Mornings: one of my favorite things.


	8. Lift

A/N: I hope everyone had a great Christmas! Ah, back to the normal schedule now. This is my favorite drabble as of right now. I hope the ones following it will be able to live up to this little guy right here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wonder when I will run out of witty ways to say that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Ah, that'd probably be now.

**

* * *

8: Lift**

Here she comes delivering another assignment.

On that oar.

I'll never quite get use to it.

But today, I'm grateful because it gives me an idea.

Blue waters.

A curtain of vines that parts as we sail through its sad leaves.

Only to greet the content afternoon sun.

An oar.

In my hand this time.

Rowing its paddle in leisurely cycles.

Around and around.

Sinking and rising out of the water.

My passenger sits across from me.

Eyes filled with contentment as she experiences a gentler way to travel.

Words aren't here.

There's no need.

An easy silence.

If water covered the world, I would gently steer her down each brook

We would swirl in eddies.

Hold our breaths down the waterfalls.

Stand strong through the crashing waves.

But there's land.

And air.

The air that she rides everyday.

But if streams fell from the heavens down onto the world…

…I would always lift her home…


	9. Silence

A/N: So…after six months an update? Yes. I am so horrible at updating. Switching gears once again. I'm glad that these are getting longer. It gives me a chance to capture more KB-ness.

* * *

**9: Silence**

So quiet that you can hear a pin drop.

Lame comparison but it can happen.

With us, it happens a lot.

Side by side we sit.

The wind whistling by.

I fidget and shiver at the cold temperature.

I dare not move though.

For he's caught in something important.

I don't want to disturb him.

But I do manage to steal a glance.

His green eyes.

So captivating.

They're narrowed.

Gazing far off into the distance where the horizon's a gate into another world.

I look away.

Dawn soon comes with news of the golden rays.

But we still sit there.

Unmoving.

It's not awkward.

It's just that I worry for him.

But I know there's no way I'd be able to understand.

How can I?

He's just beyond my reach sometimes.

The best thing I can do for him is to be by his side.

After all, actions speak louder than words.

Lame again, I know.

I'm just something for him to lean on.

If he needs it that is.

It's probably unnecessary but I do it anyway.

Hey, he says.

I jump and look at him.

His eyes only inches away.

He moves in and presses his forehead against mine.

I look away again.

You seem deep in thought, he says.

How ironic.

I can't say anything.

You know what I was thinking?

I shake my head.

How you and I can just sit together in silence.

I finally look at him.

It was his turn to look away.

It's nice that you understand.

Funny how a simple sentence can have such an impact on you.

I guess sometimes, words speak loud enough.


	10. Errors

A/N: This one isn't entirely original…I actually got the idea from a song. If you can figure out which song then you deserve a round of applause!

* * *

**10: Errors**

Mistakes.

Blunders.

Faults.

Everyone has them.

No one's perfect.

They usually slow things down.

But not for me.

When she's involved…

…it's not a mistake, blunder or fault.

It's how we fix them.

Together.

Part her charm.

Part of the journey.

Part of the relationship.

It's a part of us.

And I've come to love them.

No scolding.

No frustration.

No fatigue.

No giving up.

Nothing on my part.

Just a smile.

And a hand that reaches out for hers.

Guiding her alongside me.

Along on the journey.

The already perfect journey.


	11. Stage

A/N: I can't believe it's almost been a year since my last update for these drabbles. Actually, I've been really bad at updating for quite a while so this isn't anything new. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Kinda dark, this one.

**

* * *

13: Stage**

Curtains rise.

It begins.

I expect a blinding scene with luminous colorful lights but all I see is one color.

Red.

A color that always reminded me of him.

And I don't mean physically.

There it is again; the blood that taints his image is before me.

Flowing.

Steady.

Is it real?

It feels real.

Feels hot.

Wet, fresh.

Water rains down on the sea of red.

Salty waters.

My tears.

The sea spreads out and thins as it smears across the ground.

His body had been taken away.

My hands are drenched with it.

Crimson gloves.

The salty raindrops continually falling downward.

My eyes flutter open and I see him sitting across from me.

Noticing my presence, he smiles and returns to his book.

Still complacent.

It wasn't real.

Nothing but a dream.

But I know that the play I had just attended could very well be on tomorrow.

Except it will be a reality.

A nightmare.

And all I can do is be in the audience.

No applause.

No encores.

Just waiting for the final bow.

And for the curtain to fall once again.


End file.
